The Legend of the Gobblewonker
"The Legend of the Gobblewonker" is the second episode in Season 1 of Gravity Falls. It will air on June 29, 2012 after a repeat of "Tourist Trapped." Overview When Dipper and Mabel hear rumors that a sea monster lives at the bottom of the local lake, they enlist Soos to take them on a boating expedition to prove it really does exist. Synopsis It's morning at the Mystery Shack. Dipper and Mabel are eating breakfast and decide to have a syrup race which Mabel wins. Dipper is reading a magazine when he comes across an ad for a monster photo contest. He asks Mabel if they got any pictures of those gnomes, but they did not. Grunkle Stan walks in and says that it's family bonding day. Dipper asks if it's going to be like their last family bonding day where he had them counterfeit money. Grunkle Stan admits he hasn't been the best summer care taker, but he swears they will have real family fun today. He then asks who want to put blindfolds and get into his car. They both cheer. Dipper and Mabel are now blindfolded in the back of Grunkle Stan's car. Dipper knows blindfolds never lead to anything good. Mabel feels like all her senses are heightened and she can see with her fingers. Grunkle Stan is driving recklessly and Dipper asks him if he's wearing and blindfold. He says he might as well be with his cataracts. They arrive at their location and Grunkle Stan tells them to take off their blindfolds. It's fishing season at Lake Gravity Falls and the whole town is out. Dipper is curious as to why Grunkle Stan wants to bond with them all of a sudden. Stan says that he's never has fishing buddies because the guys from the lodge don't like or trust him. Suddenly a crazy old man comes running telling everyone that he saw the Gravity Falls Gobblewonker again. He shows everyone a boat that has been broken in half and claims that the Gobblewonker did it. Dipper realizes that if they can get a picture of the Gobblewonker, they can split the prize 50/50. Mabel says she is one million percent on board. Soos pulls up and says they can use his boat, so they ditch Grunkle Stan and head to Scuttlebutt island. As they're on their way to the island, Dipper gives Mabel and Soos a quick lecture. He's says the number one problem with monster hunting is camera trouble. They then lose six out of their seventeen cameras. Afterwards they decide that Dipper will be captain, Mabel will be co-captain and Soos will be associate co-captain. Once they land on the island, they hear "monster noises" and rush to check it out. They believe they've spotted the Gobblewonker, but it turns out to be beavers chewing on wood. Dipper is then sitting on what he believes is a rock, but actually turns out to be a part of the Gobblewonker. Dipper is getting ready to snap a picture, but the Gobblewonker begins chasing them. They make it back to the boat, but they are still being chased in the water. Finally they end up going through a waterfall and into a cave. The Gobblewonker gets stuck in the cave hole and Dipper begins taking pictures. A piece of the cave lands on the Gobblewonker and Dipper realizes that something is wrong. He knocks on the Gobblewonker and realizes that it is made of metal. They open a trap door and see that the Gobblewonker is being controlled by the crazy old man who they saw earlier. The old man claims he made it to get attention because when you get old, you have to go through a lot to spend quality time with your family. Dipper and Mabel then realize that shouldn't have ditched Grunkle Stan. They later meet up with him and apologize. They take some family photos then relax and enjoy the boat ride. The camera angle then goes underwater and we see the actual Gobblewonker eating one of Dipper's cameras. Memorable Quotes Errors *When Manly Dan pulled the fish from the lake, it wasn't flopping like a normal fish does when it's out of water. *Grunkle Stan's license plate reads "STNLYMBL" which is 8 characters long, but in the state of Oregon, the max number of characters allowed on a license plate is 6. Allusions *The Gobblewonker is an allusion to the Loch Ness Monster. Other information *Linda Cardellini as Wendy is absent for this episode. This is the first time a main character is absent. *During the end credits of this episode, there was a cryptogram that read "QHAW ZHHN: UHWXUQ WR EXWW LVODQG." Once decoded, it reads "NEXT WEEK: RETURN TO BUTT ISLAND." Credits * Written by: ** Michael Rianda ** Alex Hirsch * Directed by: ** John Aoshima * Storyboards by: ** John Aoshima ** Tyler Chen ** Erik Fountain * Starring: ** Kristen Schaal - Mabel Pines ** Jason Ritter - Dipper Pines ** Alex Hirsch - Grunkle Stan and Soos * Additional Voices: ** Jennifer Coolidge ** Grey DeLisle ** John Di Maggio ** Will Forte ** Will Friedle ** Alex Hirsch ** Jason Morgan ** Chris Parnell ** Kevin Michael Richardson ** Justin Roiland ** Horatio Sanz ** Gregg Turkington Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Unaired episodes